


Get some (sleep)

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: ????? not being able to sleep??? seb helping???? seb has nice hair





	Get some (sleep)

You lay on your bed, eyes wide open. You’d slept too much in the afternoon and you knew that always meant lesser sleep for you at night. Next to you, Sebastian was fast asleep, snoring lightly although he’d never admit to it. You propped yourself on your side, facing sleeping beauty on your left. He truly lived up to the nickname you had given to him as a joke, and over time it had stuck given how appropriate it was. He lay sprawled on his stomach, hands haphazardly framing his beautiful face. The soft yellow from the fairy lights you’d hung fell on his stubble and you swore you knew you’d never seen a prettier sight. It was nothing elaborate, it was just Sebastian sleeping peacefully. A very rare sight, though with how much he tended to overwork himself. He just looked so at peace, the last thing you wanted to do was wake him up but at the same time you also needed to touch him, your fingers were itching.

Cautiously, you extended your right hand to touch his hair and you started with small brushes and gradually moved onto slowly running your fingers through his hair. You had to stop yourself from letting out a soft moan, his hair was so soft and luscious.

Whenever Sebastian lay on your lap, regardless of what you were doing, one of your hands automatically always ended up stroking his hair. He always teased you about how you were only dating him for his hair and you never bothered contradicting him. It was what it was, wasn’t it? He secretly loved it too, he’d just never admit it to you. He loved how your nails felt raking through his scalp, lazily traversing and and twisting the locks in your fingers.

Even now, as you looked at him sleep (you tried to not think how stalkerish it sounded; think: Edward watching Bella sleep in Twilight), there was an involuntary smile on your lips as you realized he looked more relaxed than he had in months.

Suddenly seeing him shuffle in his sleep you whipped your hand back, you really didn’t want to wake him up.

“Babe?” He croaked out in a sleep ridden voice, eyes still not fully open.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he squinted open one eye to look up at you.

“What are you doing still up?” His voice was less croaky now, but still just as drawling and hot.

“Couldn’t sleep.” You answered sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to wake you up I’m sorry i-” You dragged off.

“C’mere.” You shuffled closer to him, not sure what he wanted.

“Mm, turn around.” He sleepily mumbled against your ear. You did as he asked. He pulled you to his chest and wrapped his arms around your waist. He wrapped himself around you, cradling you. Your head was against his chest and his chin rested a little above your head. Next to him, you were smol. You snuggled into him, nuzzling in the space near his neck, your legs intertwined with his. You could feel his warmth through both of your clothes as he held you close to himself. He lazily ran his fingers down your arms.

“When are you gonna stop napping in the afternoon?” He mumbled against you.

“It’s bad for your health, you should be sleeping at night.”

“Mhm, okay grandpa.” You turned your head back to look at him and rolled your eyes.

“Call me all the names you want, but it’s true.” Sebastian shuffled closer and spoke into your hair.

“Okay but then how am I going to get free night cuddles?” You lightly ran your nails over his arms holding you. You were speaking into his right hand biceps, at best.

“I’ll promise you cuddles if you at least try to go to sleep at a reasonable hour babe.”

Sebastian had relentlessly been trying to get you to fix your sleep schedule, you and he both knew you were too far gone at this point but he still kept trying.

“Okay I’ll try.” Your eyes were slowly shutting of their own accord, thanks to Sebastian’s ministrations. You knew even he knew it’d be the same tomorrow but both of you accepted it for now, it was easier that way. Eyes quickly becoming drowsy with sleep, you could feel yourself falling asleep in Sebastian’s arms like you did each night. Tomorrow was going to be another day.


End file.
